When generating colour video signals from optical originals, for example when scanning films, colour errors occur, inter alia, by virtue of the fact that the filter curves during colour splitting do not correspond to the ideal curves. These errors can largely be corrected by matrixing the colour value signals. In this case, the coefficients of the matrix are set manually whilst observing the reproduced image.
The remaining, generally slight colour corruptions are conspicuous, however, particularly when the same original is scanned by two different recording apparatuses, particularly when the same film is reproduced by two different film scanners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,596 discloses an arrangement for correcting colour video signals generated by an image sensor. In the known arrangement, provision is made of means for controlling a matrix in a manner dependent on the image sensor. Coefficients that serve for setting the matrix in a manner dependent on the image sensor are stored in a memory. The hue respectively represented by the colour video signals depends on the image sensor.